¿Quién y por qué?
by HarukaH
Summary: Cuando Stan finalmente se atreve a hacerle frente a sus padres, siente que es la persona más fuerte del mundo. Y Aunque ha ganado la batalla contra si mismo, no ganó la guerra contra Sheila Broflovski. Style, Creek, Bunny & Stolovan.
1. Yo le quiero

**¡Hola, Hola! Yo otra vez ;_; *La matan* Bueno, entonces me aventuré con un long fic no tan long (?) Pero bueno C: Se me vino a la cabeza y mejor lo inició antes de que mis ánimos se vayan lejos ;_;! Por fi, díganme si les gusto :3 Y de nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del One-shot anterior! *-* **

**A leer! 3**

* * *

><p>Cuando Stan le informó a sus padres que era homosexual, tuvieron la misma reacción que el imaginaba que tendrían, Sharon le preguntó si sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, al recibir una respuesta positiva, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo y aceptó su decisión siempre y cuando esta fuera sincera y le hiciese feliz. Shelly tuvo siempre la misma mirada neutral, mientras decía "¿De verdad? ¿Crees que era necesario decírnoslo para darnos cuenta?, desde pequeño se te veía el pequeño marica que llevabas dentro" Por suerte Stan nunca se tomaba en serio las palabras de su hermana, si no, su autoestima estaría fregando los pisos. Randy, por su parte, se negó rotundamente frente a esa idea ¡Nadie en la familia Marsh debía tener la canoa volteada! Le había enseñado a su hijo a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, había admitido que trajese a aquella chica Wendy varias veces a casa, ¡Incluso se ofreció a comprar los condones! Aunque, después de que Sharon lo amenazará con varias décadas sin sexo, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar la decisión de su hijo.<p>

Aún así si familia no lo hubiese tomado del modo en que lo hizo, ¿Qué más daba? ¡No existían máquinas que te hiciesen heterosexuales! Y si las hubiese, no las utilizaría, porque él se quería así, él se debía aceptar tal cual era.

O eso pensaba.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, saludó de beso en la mejilla a su madre y a su hermana, la última le otorgó una fuerte cachetada, ¡Pero que importaba! ¡El día estaba bastante bonito y optimista para que tu hermana mayor lo cague! Se despidió alegremente y salió casi saltando de su hogar, hoy era el día, el día en que no se dejaría guiar por las opiniones de los demás, hoy podría decirle a su pelirrojo que lo podrían hacer oficial, no más escondites, no más frustraciones al no poderse tomar de la mano en público, ¡Nada! ¡Todo era jodidamente perfecto y brillante!

– ¿El ser marica te hace más feliz?–Cuestiona Randy con una taza de café en la mano, Shelly bufa y termina de comer su pan tostado para no tener que oír a su padre sacar distintas hipótesis del porque Stan era más feliz siendo gay.

–Tiene sentido, ¿No, Sharon? Investigué muy a fondo y resulta que el punto G de los hombres está en el culo, ¡precisamente en la próstata! Vaya, que maravilloso es el cuerpo humano, siempre sacando… Espera, ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Stan es el pasivo?! ¡LO CRÍE PARA DAR, NO PARA RECIBIR! ¡QUE EGOÍSTA! –Alegó Randy posando violentamente la taza de café en la mesa del comedor, regando un poco de su contenido debido al impacto.

Sharon enarcó una ceja – ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de términos homosexuales, Randy? –Su esposo palideció.

–Bueno, querida, llega el día en el que uno tiene charlas bastante profundas con sus amigos, tan profundas como el punto G de los hombres, al menos espero que ese negro esté haciendo feliz a mi hijo… –La voz de su esposa le interrumpió.

– ¿Charlas profundas? Cielos, Randy, realmente te estás juntando demasiado con Stephen, él es el único que se aventuraría a polos tan lejanos –La mujer trata de ser sensible, la verdad es que desde que vio al mayor de los Stotch entrar a aquel motel homosexual, no le trae muy buena espina que se junte con su esposo, además se le hacía raro que hubiese aceptado tan rápido a Butters cuando le confesó que era bicurioso.

Randy ignora a su esposa, no sabe lo que es una amistad de verdad.

Terminada la _profunda_ conversación, Sharon se dispone a lavar los platos del desayuno, no creía tener tantas pláticas homosexuales en dos días, en fin. El deber era el deber. Cuando escucha a Randy subir las escaleras para tomar un baño, le dice:

–Y no es punto G, cariño, se llama punto P, de prostático.

¡Vaya! Ahora ella sabe más de homosexuales que su buen amigo Stephen…

Esperen, ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Stan llega a la escuela después de correr cantidades exageradas, incluso corrió más rápido que Kenny huyendo de Craig, tal vez la emoción es tanta que la adrenalina del amor es más grande que la que te provoca al estar a punto de morir. Abre las puertas principales y busca con la mirada a su objetivo, pero nada, no está por aquí, se supone que se encontrarían en la entrada.<p>

Sin más opciones, se encamina por el amplio pasillo lleno de estudiantes aburridos y con los ánimos más bajos que nunca, definitivamente el lunes era una depresión colosal; pero a él no le importa, porque este lunes será SU Lunes.

Sin embargo, hay algo en el ambiente que le parece anormal, piensa que es cosa suya hasta que ve a un Clyde llorando desconsoladamente, mientras su amigo afroamericano le persigue por los pasillos, diciendo cosas como "Todo estará bien" "Kevin no permitiría eso, joder" "¡DEJA DE LLORAR!" "A la mierda, que te calle Craig" y un montón de cosas inteligibles más, ¿Qué Kevin no permitirá que? Aunque Stan no es partidario de meterse en cosas que no son de su incumbencia, esto, por un motivo u otro le llama la atención.

–Hey, Token –Saluda al chico, quien le devuelve el saludo de una manera molesta y cansada– ¿Qué pasa con Clyde? Lo he visto llorando –Marsh trata de sonar preocupado, pero la verdad es que solo quiere saber qué ha pasado.

Token le mira desconfiado un segundo, no le gustan los chismes, pero sabía que Stan no goza de meterse en problemas de otros, así que decide contarle, así le librará también un poco del estrés de perseguir el gran culo de su castaño amigo.

–Alguien le avisó a su padre sobre lo que tiene con Kevin, no lo sé, al menos eso es lo que le he entendido – Explica el joven soltando un largo suspiro ¡Ajá! Stan siempre supo que esos dos no se reunían nada más para hablar del tipo de tacos que comerían los tíos de Star Wars.

–Menuda mierda –Dice el pelinegro sinceramente, por lo menos sus padres de lo han tomado bien.

–Lo sé, bueno, Kevin sabrá cómo lidiar con ello –Finaliza Token. Se despide de Marsh y se dirige a retomar la búsqueda de Clyde, no sea que se vaya a ahogar con sus lágrimas y luego le echen la culpa a él.

Vale, eso ha sido raro, sin embargo, en el rato que habló con Token, no hubo ni una mísera señal de Kyle ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Si habían acordado que hoy lo harían oficial! ¡Por eso llegó tan temprano! ¿Tal vez se había arrepentido…?

Pero cuando alguien toca su hombro, sabe inmediatamente quien le llamaría de manera tan delicada, se voltea sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, nunca había estado tan nervioso de ver a Kyle, tal vez era el amor que hacía estas cosas; al voltearse espera ver la cara alegre e iluminada de Kyle, pero se encuentra con un rostro de todo menos feliz.

El de ojos jade tiene sus mejillas y ojos enrojecidos, es obvio que ha estado llorando, tiene leves hipidos y está temblando, a Stan se le encoge el corazón, ¿Qué manera era esa de llegar?

–Kyle… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta preocupado por su futura pareja, el otro niega con la cabeza y toma la mano del pelinegro, quien preocupado le sigue sin dudar.

Se acomodan en un lugar no muy concurrido por ahora, Kyle mira a los ojos al más alto, quien siente que va a morir de expectación, Kyle toma aire y valor y enfrenta los ojos azules de su súper mejor amigo, de quien ahora está enamorado.

–Alguien le ha dicho a mi madre antes que yo, no lo sé, Stan, hoy me he levantado y me ha recibido con que "Sabe mi secreto" Ike no se lo ha dicho, mi padre aún no lo sabe y dice que no lo acepta, que pensaba que tendría más confianza en ella. Creo que está más dolida por el hecho de que alguien más se lo ha dicho –Cuando Kyle termina de explicar, Stan piensa que tal vez no es tan grave, ¡Sólo está dolida!... Pero, ahora que lo recuerda, Sheila es Jerseniana, esos hijos de puta nunca perdonan, más bien fingen perdonar y te apuñalan por la espalda, como la puta de Snooki, Oh, esa perra, recuerda el capítulo en donde…

– ¡STAN! –Kyle llama su atención, ¡Esto es asunto serio!

Stan sale de su ensoñación ante el llamado del menor–Lo siento, Ky –Se disculpa el pensativo joven y toma de los hombros al judío– No te preocupes, hablé con mis padres y ellos lo han tomado bastante bien, seguro que cuando mi madre hable con la tuya, todo se arreglará.

Los hombros de Kyle se sienten bastante tensos bajo las manos de Stan, así que este decide jalarlo hacía él y abrazarlo fuertemente, tal vez no tenía el mejor cerebro, pero si era experto en algo. Proteger y hacer feliz a Kyle era su máxima habilidad.

El abrazo no dura mucho cuando un golpe en un casillero cercano a ellos casillero resuena de la nada, haciendo que los jóvenes se separen bruscamente, cuando alzan la mirada, se encuentran con un molesto Craig, saben que está furioso porque su rostro está deformado en una mueca bastante disconforme, el interior de Stan se pregunta qué querrá este gilipollas.

–Mira esto, una escena de amor en plena escuela, que osados, que amor tan valiente, que…

–Craig –Interrumpe Kyle secándose los restos de lágrimas que restaban en sus mejillas– No estamos de humor para tus estupideces, ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Qué que quiero? Bueno, no lo sé, quisiera que tu madre desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ¡Pero adivina que! NO PASA. –Kyle se siente bastante ofendido por el comentario grotesco de Tucker, ¿Quién mierda se cree él para hablar así de su madre?

–Oye, cabrón, ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? –Stan parece bastante furioso, y no es para menos, ¡Ellos no se habían metido con el matón para que venga a joderlos de un momento a otro!

–USTEDES son mi jodido problema, coño –La voz de Craig no suena molesta, de hecho parecía un reclamo más que una amenaza–Aunque ahora, la madre de tu novio es mi inconveniente.

–Oh, no… ¿Mi madre llamó a tus padres también? ¿Es eso? –Indaga Kyle preocupado, Stan ahora está bastante confundido ¿Llamó a sus padres? ¿También? ¿Qué demonios…?

–A los míos no, y si lo hiciera, me importa una mierda, pero si ha llamado a los de Tweek, les ha dicho que deben cuidarse de la "epidemia" homosexual, ya que alguien se la ha pegado a su adorado hijito, su adorado hijito que es más marica que todos nosotros juntos –Craig está perdiendo la paciencia, no está llegando a ningún lado y sólo quiere golpear la obesa cara de la madre de Kyle, pero como no quiere ir a la cárcel (Aún) deberá desahogarse con algún familiar de Sheila, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Él único familiar de esa jodida mujer que habitaba cerca de él, era Kyle.

–Vaya, ¿También ha llamado a los de Clyde? –Cuestiona Stan, ahora está atando cabos.

–Fue a los primeros –Kyle bufa y se rasca la nuca– Y Clyde tampoco se ayuda, es decir… Clyde es muy gay.

Tanto Craig como Stan asienten de acuerdo. ¿Qué? ¡Clyde lloró con Titanic! ¡DIEZ VECES! ¡EL MISMO DÍA!

–¿Significa que… estás con Tweek? –Stan sabe que su pregunta es algo estúpida, pero bueno… Tal vez Craig sólo quiere ayudar a su amigo.

–No, imbécil, estoy taaan molesto porque me da mucha lástima que Tweek no pueda coger con… OBVIAMENTE SÍ –El sarcasmo de Craig no era gracioso para nada como él a veces cree, de hecho daba miedo.

–Bueno –Habla Kyle un poco nervioso, tiene que tener cautela o morirá a manos de un muy frustrado sexualmente Craig– Al menos no ha llegado tan lejos, digo, ¡Mira a Kenny y a Butters! Ellos siguen con una bonita mañana.

–Los padres de Kenny no tiene teléfono, y el señor Stotch hace tiempo que aceptó esa relación. Creo que Butters sabe algo de él que le permite estar con Kenny –Siempre ha sido un misterio como el padre de Butters nunca se enojó con su hijo cuando le confesó que era gay, ¡Al chico lo castigaban por subir las escaleras de a dos!

La campana hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo el afable dialogo de los jóvenes presentes, era hora de inglés, esa clase donde nadie iba a hacer nada más que dormir. Pero cuando Stan y Kyle ven que varios chicos de su clase están a punto de suicidarse con sus propios pensamientos, saben que la magia de Sheila Broflovski ha llegado ya bastante lejos, que mujer tan influyente.

Cuando Kyle observa que Tweek trata de evadir a Craig sin victoria, le da algo de lástima, Craig es un hijo de puta, pero no lo era tanto cuando tenía al Tweak a su lado, mira a Clyde usar su pañuelo número 71 para limpiar su nariz y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Kevin aprieta los labios sin poder decir nada. Cuando ve a Butters enterarse del chisme, sabe que el Stotch empezará a presionar a Kenny, diciéndole que los padres de Kenny no le permitirán verse de nuevo mientras McCormick le dice que eso no pasará, pero ni a él se le ve seguro. Y por último, ve a Stan, que está igual que él, viendo algo acomplejado a todo el mundo a su alrededor, incluso ellos dos habían salido afectados, pero ¿Quién le habría dicho a su madre, en primer lugar?

Randy está en el sillón de la sala pasando los canales de televisión, definitivamente no hay canales más malos porque sería ilegal.

Sharon se sienta a su lado, ya ha terminado las labores de su casa y llega el momento de pasar un rato con su esposo hasta que Stan y Shelly lleguen de la escuela, Randy la atrae a su lado con un brazo y sigue pasando los canales, hasta que recuerda algo.

–Hoy te ha llamado Sheila, pero te estabas duchando –Comienza a decir él, sin despegar sus ojos del televisor.

–Oh, ¿Y qué le has dicho? –Pregunta Sharon acomodándose en el pecho de su marido.

–Ya sabes, le he contado que Stan juega para el equipo contrario, y que seguramente Kyle también. Me colgó de repente, que mujer tan grosera ¿Por qué sigues siendo su amiga? ¿No sabe que colgar sin despedirse es bastante maleducado?

Sharon se separa rápidamente de Randy ¡¿Qué HIZO QUÉ?! Sabe que las cosas van a ponerse feas cuando la confesión de Randy es escuchada por un Stan que recién entraba a casa.

– ¡Hey, Stan! ¿Qué piensas de la gente que no se despide cuando habla por teléfono? Son unos malnacidos, ¿No?... ¿Stan, por qué me miras así? –Y aquellos ojos no muestran más que instintos asesinos.

– ¡FUISTE TÚ!

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro que amo a Sheila uwu tal vez haya OoC, eso mientras me acostumbro bien a los personajes :3<strong>

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	2. ¡He dicho que no!

**¡Hola! Nada, vengo a actualizar, no estoy del todo feliz con el capi, pero si soy sincera, no estoy del todo feliz con nada (?)**

**No hay Bunny en este cap, debido a que quiero mostrar como vienen siendo la guerra de hijos contra padres, y debido a que aún ninguno de los padres de Kenny o Butters se ha opuesto, no sería coherente incluirlos en este cap (Eso creo yo) **

**Vaya, que desanimada estoy (?) Como siempre, si me pueden subir el ánimo con un Coment, yo sería feliz. Ok, no, pero díganme si les gustó ^^**

**A leer! **

* * *

><p>– ¡STAN, VOY A CASTIGARTE! –Randy está a punto de cagarse del miedo ¡¿Quién coño es este tío y que ha hecho con su hijo?! Nunca había visto a Stan en un estado de furia tan elevado, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que no podía tener relaciones con Kyle en casa, ¡Ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de decirle porque quiere asesinarlo! Si va a morir a manos de su propio hijo, tiene derecho a saber el porqué.<p>

– ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué has hablado con la madre de Kyle, papá?! –Por fin, el pelinegro se digna a soltar unas cuantas palabras que le den claridad al señor Marsh, el cual ata cabos en su mente, ahora que lo recuerda, en cada reunión de padres, Sheila de vez en cuando mencionaba que le asustaba que Kyle no hubiese traído ninguna chica a casa, ¡Incluso Ike ya había tenido experiencias avanzadas!

– ¡Stanley! Es suficiente, tienes prohibido hablarle así a tu padre, lo que él y Sheila hablen no es tu problema.

– ¡Claro que es mi problema, mamá! ¡Ahora no puedo tener una relación seria con Kyle porque mi padre lo ha jodido todo! –Un muy furibundo Stan vuelve a lanzar sus palabras llenas de veneno.

Cuando su madre le dice que no importa el motivo, y que la familia está por encima de cualquier amorío adolescente, Stan se rinde, Jamás, JAMÁS podrá tener una charla seria con sus padres, ni siquiera contarles algo sin que la caguen.

Randy está a punto de agradecerle a su esposa su milagrosa intervención, cuando esta le lanza una mirada bastante similar a la que le regaló Stan hace unos minutos antes de subir con fuertes pasos a su cuarto ¡¿Por qué lo miran así?! ¡Sheila de alguna manera iba a saber!

–¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor si el mismo Kyle le hubiese dicho primero antes que el padre de su novio? –Inquiere la mujer.

–Bueno, primero que nada –Dice Randy preparando su defensa– Sabes que es sorprendente que Stan haya tenido más confianza que Kyle para confesar algo así. Y segundo, no son novios aún, por obvias razones, y si esa mujer no puede aceptar la relación de nuestros hijos, tal vez es mejor que Stanley no tenga nada que ver con esa familia.

– ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?! –El grito de Stan se escucha desde arriba, al parecer, ha estado escuchando toda la conversación, ya sabía Sharon que no podía estar tan tranquilo en su cuarto.

– ¡DEJA DE GRITAR, MOJÓN, TRATO DE HABLAR POR TELÉFONO! –Esta vez se escucha a Shelly, la cual, en efecto, está hablando por teléfono, siendo interrumpida por aquella dulce discusión familiar.

– ¡STAN, YA OÍSTE A TU HERMANA! ¡ENCIERRATE EN TU CUARTO Y DEJA HABLAR A LOS MAYORES! –Bueno, el padre de la familia debe probar que aún le queda algo de autoridad.

Un portazo tiembla en la casa Marsh, esta noche no va a ser la mejor, claramente.

* * *

><p>–Mamá…<p>

–Kyle, ya te he dicho que no, y no es no. Por más que insistas, no puedes tener una relación homosexual con Stan; es por tu bien y por el de los demás–Kyle está sentado en el sillón de la sala, tratando de convencer a su madre que no tiene nada de malo sostener una relación de ese tipo con tu mejor amigo, ¡A ella le caía bien Stan! Es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

–Creo que estás exagerando, tu siempre has sido abierta a estas cosas… –Kyle está decidido a hacerle ver a su madre que está equivocada, porque la terquedad la tienen ambos–Además, ¿No crees que fue un poquito exagerado decirle a todos los padres de la escuela que se "Cuidarán" de una epidemia homosexual? Estamos en el siglo 21, má.

–Para nada exagerado, y si yo soy tan poco progresiva, como me lo has dicho tantas veces ¿Por qué todos los padres con los que hablé han tomado bien mi consejo?

Kyle frunce el entrecejo, ¿Y qué tiene eso? ¡Obviamente ningún padre se lo toma bien a la primera vez, menos si te lo dice otra madre de familia!

–Me vas a meter en problemas en la escuela, ¡Has hecho a Clyde llorar, por Dios! –Reclama el judío alzando el tono de voz, cosa que no le agrada mucho a la señora Broflovski.

– ¿El hijo de los Donovan? Hijo, ese niño llora por todo, si sus padres no se enteraron por si mismo que él era gay, iba siendo hora de que alguien se los dijese– La aplastante lógica de la mayor enfurece al pelirrojo, ¿"Iba siendo hora de que alguien se los dijese"? He allí el mayor problema de su madre, meterse en lo que definitivamente no tenía por qué importarle en lo más mínimo, pero ella tenía que ser la buena ciudadana, informando a los demás sobre los problemas y acontecimientos que ella se concentraba en investigar a fondo.

–Ojalá y te des cuenta del terrible error que estás cometiendo, de verdad, Stan es un buen chico, tu lo conoces, no le veo nada malo el querer estar con él, es amor, mamá, amor al estilo puro, como yo lo siento, no es una función del cerebro que uno controle, uno simplemente se enamora y ya.

–Uno se enamora y ya–Repite la mujer cruzándose de brazos, como analizando sus palabras– algo debe haber hecho ese chico, Kyle, no estoy segura del qué, pero son amigo de un día y al otro me está llamando su padre a decirme que "Juegan para el equipo contrario" –Kyle lucha por no interrumpir a su madre, el señor Marsh no tiene las mejores metáforas, de todos los padres de South Park, ha tenido que llamarle el más idiota respecto a temas Tabú– Se me hace que es una fase de experimentación; es posible que se pase mañana.

El pelirrojo tuerce la boca, no es que se haya enamorado de Stanley de un día a otro, de hecho, fue muy duro aceptar que no le entraba al juego de las mujeres, como era lo natural. Paulatinamente, fue descubriendo encantos de su amigo que nunca antes había podido notar, y supone que eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió con el menor de los Marsh.

–Experimentación o no, es mi problema, es problema de los demás, puedes estar destruyendo vidas y esperanzas –Vaya, eso ha sonado terriblemente cursi.

–Por favor, hijo, ¿Qué podría destruir yo? Es por tu bien.

* * *

><p>– ¡ESTÁS DESTRUYENDO MI VIDA Y MIS ESPERANZAS, PAPÁ! –Clyde está gritando por toda la casa, mientras el hombre lee el periódico, aunque no lee un carajo, simplemente trata de hacerle entender a su hijo que está haciendo lo posible por ignorarlo; no quiere hablar del tema.<p>

– ¡PAPÁ, EL PERIODICO ESTÁ AL REVÉZ!

Donovan padre cierra los ojos con pesadez, está cansado, lidiar con este asunto es demasiado duro, y lo es más sin su esposa presente para controlar a su hijo maricón.

–Clyde, ya hablamos de esto, no quiero que seas gay.

–¡¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?! ¡No es cien por ciento seguro que sea gay, y si lo soy, no tiene ningún problema! –Trata de fundamentar el amante de los tacos– ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido tu si alguien te prohibiese estar con mamá? ¡Sería muy duro! ¿No?

–Bueno, hijo, es que…

–¿Qué?

–Es que tu madre no era hombre.

–Y en parte lo agradezco, ya sabes, yo no existiría… –Clyde escucha un susurro de su padre decir "_No sé si eso es de agradecer"_ pero decide ignorarlo, porque primero lo primero es que tiene que conseguir el permiso de estar con Kevin.

No es que el no quiera ver feliz a su hijo, es lo único que le quedó después de la inesperada pérdida de su mujer… por culpa de su hijo gay. Pero ha sido todo un shock que Sheila lo haya llamado a advertirle, eso ha conectado muchos cables en su mente; Clyde se pone más feliz que nunca cuando Kevin pasa noches en su casa, cuando el hijo de los Tucker y el de los Black vienen a jugar videojuegos, no se le ve tan feliz como cuando viene Stoley a pasar tiempo con él. ¿Así que ya no existe la sana amistad entre hombres? No se preocupaba por los dos mejores amigos del castaño porque Craig era un hijo de puta y Token era demasiado tranquilo para las ideas alocadas de Donovan.

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Podremos llegar a un acuerdo y eso, pero por ahora, no quiero que veas a Kevin –Sentencia el padre de familia, levantándose de su lugar, hace unos días estaba obsesionado con Bebe Stevens y ahora anda jodiendo con ese asiático raro, ya se le pasará.

En cuanto a Clyde, sólo atina a taparse la boca para ocultar un sollozo frente a la repentina noticia.

* * *

><p>–N-no quiero q-que se lo ¡GAH! T-tomen a mal, p-pero n-no estoy de ac-acuerdo con no d-dejarme estar con C-craig –Tweek finalmente ha decidido ponerle el pecho a la brisa y enfrentar a sus padres, quiere a Craig, y aunque no lo parezca, también nota cuando Tucker hace una mueca de dolor en el momento que rechaza sus abrazos y sus propuestas de hablar a solas, pero sis sus padres se enteran LO VAN A MATAR. Y MORIR ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.<p>

–Tweek, te dijimos que no tomarás café de Starbucks, esa mierda te hace gay, no estoy dispuesto a ver como mi hijo cae en las sucias tácticas de un vándalo como Craig Tucker, él te dio el café ese, ¿Verdad? –Richard está cruzado de brazos, el problema no es que Tweek sea gay, se le nota, estaba completamente seguro de que se inventaba a los gnomos para no usar ropa interior a propósito y sentir la _fricción _de cuerpos masculinos contra él, pero joder, ¡Hay mejores opciones que Craig Tucker! Ese endemoniado da miedo, y se nota que con la dureza que tiene en los ojos, tiene planeado destrozar el ano de su hijo.

–Ngh…

La señora Tweak suspira, ella no le ve nada de malo a esta repentina relación, a ella si le cae bien Craig. Así que, como sabe que su hijo no es el mejor defensor, es hora de ayudarlo, después de todo, es su culpa que Tweek sea raro, pensar que tenía desorden de atención deficiente y darle de beber tanto café algún día se las iba a cobrar, y ese día llegó. Al parecer, el único que se tomaba con calma aquellos ataques era Craig, ni siquiera el amiguito gordo de Tweek ni el negro parecían simpatizar mucho con aquellos episodios.

Si alguien merece el trasero cafeinómano de su hijo, tiene que ser el que se lo aguante.

–Cielo, ¿Y si Craig viene a hablar con nosotros? Tal vez tenemos una imagen equivocada de él, y no se ve tan… malo. –No encuentra un sinónimo menos duro, hasta a ella le da miedo el pelinegro.

Richard ve desconcertado a su mujer, y al final accede, sólo si el oficial Barbrady está presente.

Tal vez no es Tweek el único paranoico de esta casa, piensa la

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Craig está impaciente por escuchar la solución que le tienen los maricas de Stan y Kyle, a la vez, espera a Tweek, a quien no pudo ver el día anterior ya que el hijo de puta de su suegro no le dejó entrar a verlo. Quién sabe si siguen siendo suegro y nuero… Esos pensamientos oscuros se van a segundo plano cuando ve llegar a Tweek, el cual se acerca a él nervioso. Craig no está seguro de si debería abrazarlo, darle un beso o simplemente dejarlo como está.<p>

–C-craig… ¿C-crees que Sadam y S-satanás hablaron con sus padres p-para arreglar algo? –La pregunta sorprende a Craig, pero Tweek sigue hablando– ¿C-crees que P-pip tuvo que ha-hablar con Satanás pa-para que pudiese estar con ¡PRESIÓN! D-damien? ¿O q-que Big gay Al ha-hablo con los pa-padres de e-el s-señor esclavo?

–Eh…

–T-tengo la solución, C-craig –Craig no está seguro de eso, pero cuando ve a Tweek sonreir, es incapaz de decirle que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los coment anteriores y por haber (?) El cap no tiene mucho romance que digamos, pero bueno, aún no entramos de lleno a la historia (?) Tengo dudas de si incluir Dip, (No sé manejar muy bien a personajes como Pip, pero Damien me cae como anillo al dedo) y planeo incluir Candy, porque me ha parecido que le falta la acidez de Cartman <strong>

**Y eso ^^ **


End file.
